


History

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	History

Clint likes history.   
He finds the subject fascinating.   
To study our origins.  
To know where we come from.  
What happened in the past.   
He reads many historic novels.  
And during missions has visited many sites.  
Of historical significance.   
It's one of his favorite thing to do.   
He collects souvenirs from the places.


End file.
